


Strawberry Crush

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP May Madness 2016, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, Some Humor, Swimming, Touching, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second task is looming, and Harry and Cedric are drawn to the Black Lake. And to each other.<br/>(Warning: Harry is, of course, only 14 in this.)</p><p>Written for HP May Madness 2016.<br/>Day 3 Prompts used: "Hold on. I'm coming for you, no matter what it takes." Dangerous, gold, ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Absolutely nowhere please, and no translations either.

"Hold on. I'm coming for you, no matter what it takes!" And Harry dove off the boat ramp into the Black Lake in an impressive arc.

Cedric laughed out loud. He was on his back in the water and paddling casually. He shook the spray of water out of his hair and blinked. When Harry resurfaced, he said, "I don't think they'll make us rescue each other from the dangers of the lake, Harry."

Harry blew a stream of water into the air, whale-like, and grinned. "You never know. There are dangerous creatures in the Black Lake, and we know the second task has something to do with them."

"I know, Harry." A shadow fell over Cedric's face, but it only lasted a moment before the smile returned. "If I should need rescuing, I'm sure you'll do a great job."

Harry grinned. "And if need rescuing, I really hope you'll be the one to do it." The moment he'd said it, he flushed to the roots of his hair. "Race you to the platform in the middle of the lake!" He turned and started swimming as if a shark was after him.

Cedric stayed behind for a speechless moment, but then followed. Despite his greater height and longer legs, he had quite a job catching up, but they got to the platform at almost the same time and pulled themselves out of the water.

They lay back on the wooden float and closed their eyes against the late afternoon sun. 

"So you want me to rescue you?" Cedric asked softly.

Harry sighed. "I was hoping you'd forget I said that."

Cedric chuckled. "Oh no, Harry, you can't say something like that and just have it forgotten about." He turned on his side to face Harry, who was still on his back with his eyes closed.

"I..." Harry fumbled for words. "I don't really know why I said it," he said so lamely, there was almost a question mark at the end of it.

Cedric grinned. "Uh huh."

Every drop of water pearling off Harry felt like a little pin prick of awareness that Cedric was looking him up and down. Even with his eyes closed, he felt it. The other boy's eyes had a way of raising his temperature a few notches. And he sure wasn't going to tell him _that_.

"It's ok, Harry. You don't have to tell me," Cedric reassured him. "If I see you being dragged off by the Giant Squid, I'll come after you anyway."

Laughter bubbled up in Harry and spilled out before he could help it. He opened his eyes and immediately shielded them. Then he rolled over to face Cedric, who was lucky enough to have the sun behind his back. It gave him a kind of halo-like glow that made Harry blink for a moment. "Thanks, Cedric."

Cedric was smiling. The way he was looking at Harry now was quite different from any other look Harry had seen in his eyes, and it made him gulp.

"Is the sun too bright in your eyes, Harry? Let me shield you a bit." 

Cedric shifted closer, blocking out the brightness almost entirely, and Harry suddenly couldn't breathe. All he could see now was Cedric's face, and he looked up at it. Knowing he might never get this close to Cedric again, he let his eyes linger on the high forehead and the damp brown curls framing it - they looked almost golden in the sunlight. Then he inevitably met the soft eyes again, and the pupils were so dilated, there was only a ring of grey around them. Harry's eyes dropped to the slightly flushed cheeks, the smiling lips... God, how red they looked. Always, always, as if Cedric had just been eating strawberries. Harry wanted nothing more than to find out if they tasted of strawberries too. He was quite unaware he was licking his own lips.

"If you keep looking at me like that, Harry, I might have to assume you want to be kissed." Cedric's voice was soft and amused, but it shook a little - which was unusual for a boy as self-assured as he was.

"I think I do," Harry whispered, "if you--"

He could say no more, because Cedric's mouth was on his, and Cedric's fingers were in his wet hair, and he fell on his back again, this time with Cedric leaning over him, kissing him with his strawberry lips until Harry grew light-headed. He held onto Cedric's arm, and Cedric must have thought he was going to push him away, because he started to pull back. But Harry gripped his arm more tightly and pressed up against him, parting his lips. Cedric groaned into Harry's mouth and started to explore it with his tongue, and while Harry had no idea what he was doing, he did his best to imitate him. The sensation of Cedric's tongue delving into him like that made him want things he'd barely imagined before. It did other, more pressing, things to him too, and he couldn't decide whether it would be good or bad if Cedric noticed, so he shifted around a bit, then silently cursed himself, because Cedric stopped kissing him. 

"Ok, Harry?" he whispered, still close enough for his breath to play on Harry's lips.

"Uh... yes, just... sorry, bit embarrassing." Harry felt himself flushing.

Cedric glanced down Harry's body and smiled. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about, Harry," he said reassuringly. He took Harry's hand and pressed it against the wet front of his own swimming trunks.

Harry gasped. The heat and hardness under his palm did nothing to alleviate his own condition. He squeezed a little, and watched Cedric draw his red bottom lip between his teeth with a hiss. He raised his upper body off the platform, about to kiss Cedric again, when they heard voices in the distance. 

Some of their schoolmates had clearly decided the lake was a great place on such a rare, sunny day.

"Oh, damn them," Harry swore, dropping back on his elbows. His problem was vanishing fast.

Cedric laughed softly. He sat up next to him and crossed his legs. "If we're lucky, the Giant Squid will make off with _them_."

Harry looked up at him. "If he does, I'm bringing him a big crate of strawberries."

Cedric blinked.

"Fish! I meant fish." Harry laughed, and Cedric joined in. Harry thought that maybe the sun was getting to him; Cedric definitely was.

 

The End


End file.
